Just Partners
by KillerCuppycake
Summary: This is about how the partners survive emotionally by trusting each other not just about their work but about their love for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia stood near the edge of the bed over her partner. Elliot laid on his side and seemed calm despite how sad and upset he had been before deciding to pass out in the squad bunk room. She noticed that he didn't even try to make the trip home to his empty dwelling. Kathy had made another stake in leaving him. Olivia knew he was hurting.

Elliot could feel her in the room. He knew she was near. Even in his unhappy unconscious state he was relieved to know she was here. He began to fight the sleep off to open his eyes.

"Liv?"

she walked around to the other side of the bed to face the front of him. He could see the strength draining from her slumped shoulder and weary eyes.

"Liv, you need to grab some sleep." She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. "Someone needs to be up to grab the tip hotline. You go back to sleep, I will be fine El."

She rubbed his shoulder then turned to walk away. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her down to the bed. He scooted back to make more room in front of him and threw an arm across her body then almost immediately seem to settle back into sleep. His arm hung from the sleeve of his bottom up that he had rolled and shoved up to his bicep. She did not react quickly; she lay there letting the warmth from his exposed arm seep through her. She shifted to lie even more comfortably under the cover of his arm; her body's curve seemed to fit so well in his. She took a few quiet breaths and slipped off into her own slumber.

She could hear a phone ringing; that was his ringtone. He pulled his arm from her body, reached into his pocket and answered the call.

"Hm, yeah, okay thanks for keeping me posted Fin." He knew he had at least another hour before Fin hauled this jackass dealer from the corner where their victim was found. He closed his eyes. Should I get up? He thought technically he was a few signatures away from being a divorced man. So honestly he was not worried about that aspect of this situation but this honestly felt so good with them just lying together, sharing an intimate area. He pulled her a little closer, slightly nuzzling at her hair.

She didn't mind these late hours. She dedicated them to the victims. Staying here to make sure she did not miss a moment from one development to another. She was not missing anything by not going to her lonely domicile. No one was waiting for her to get home. No one was at her home angry that she barely made it home by breakfast some days. But especially tonight she was glad to have stayed here. His arm had returned to her and pulled her even closer, she laid her arm on his. Olivia slipped back into her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up with the strangest cold feeling, like she had slept in a snow storm. She felt empty of the warmth that had enveloped her before she headed off into her slumber.

He was gone. Where to? She sat up and stretched. What time is it?

Looking at the time Olivia concluded that she had only been asleep for four hours but she felt fully energized. Standing and fixing the covers on the stationhouse cot a smile crept onto her face. She was feeling good and ready to face this creep. She walked out into the squad already in full scurrying swing; cops chauffeuring pros to take their statements, the dope boys being taken to the tombs for smacking around a user that didn't have all the money. This was something that she and Elliot shared, protecting the victims and doing all that they could to get criminals off the streets. She loved her job and she loved him. Olivia walked to the window. The gate across it seemed to clash with the beauty of the horizon but she still thought it was lovely. With so much of what she did she had to balance the wonderful with the dark ugliness of life.

Away from the window and back to the case, Munch walked in carrying the morning brew. He passed Olivia her mug and sat Elliot's on the desk across from Olivia.

She took a sip then looked over the notes on her desk. "Where is he?" she asked not looking up.

"Interrogation with Finn." Munch answered shuffling through his own papers.

"How long they been in the box?"

"Uh long enough to have something by now I think."

"Okay."

She stood and walked toward the interrogation rooms. The captain was observing. She stood with him and looked in. The dealer was about to break. She could tell and so could Elliot. He was rolling up his sleeves nonchalantly and putting on the charm. "You can help yourself by helping us." The young man sat, sweating and staring at the table with a nervous look on his face. "Okay... I usually see the guy every two days." The young man began.

They had a solid break to finding their suspect.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn sits down tosses a pad of paper. Elliot stood and walked toward the one way mirror, right toward Olivia. It seemed like he could see right through the mirror. Anyone else may have thought it was odd but she stared intensely through the glass at his blue eyes. They looked stormy. He looked for another second before he leaned against the stone of the wall by the mirror while listening to the kid spill about all he knew of the now suspect that they needed to track down. I usually make a trip through the park and hit up the young tweaks then I head to my corner posts and see my usual customers.

"Okay where do you see this guy?" Finn snarled at the young buck. The kid leaned his head back "Uhh on the corner near Shelley's bodega, it's past my usual corners." Elliot walked to the door now that he had a radius to start looking he would just wait for the description after he was done with the statement. He stood and spoke with Liv and the Captain.

"What are the two of you going to do?"

"We can go with a sting op or we could try bait and reel deal with this guy." Olivia offered.

The men nodded at her suggestions. The group made their way back to the huddle of the desks and told Munch the choices they were going to go out with. Munch chimed that he and Finn could go in for some early canvassing about the victims then go back out on a lower key strategy. "Sounds good," the Captain concluded, "Let's get moving gang, this guy needs to off the streets." Olivia took the dealer from interrogation to the sketch artist to start on a general look for perp. She walked back into the squad room wondering why time seem to be moving so slow, she wanted to bust this guy now. Elliot was leaned against her desk looking through the case notes.

"I called the narc guys they are going to post on a couple corners for us tonight just to make sure we get this guy." Finn said as he pulled on his jacket to face the brisk weather outside.

"Well the sooner, the better." Olivia called to him as he walked out of the door.

The hours past and the cool hues where falling into a dark night when El leaned up from the reclined front seat of the car. He was ready to get out and start knocking heads when he heard Olivia calling in on the walkie. "Liv you good?" he asked. "Yea, I think I see some movement." She could see rustling at the far end of a dark alley. "Hold on, we can go in together." She began to walk down the dark alleyway, staying close to the shadows.


End file.
